


뉴욕의 평범한 일상

by Malexir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malexir/pseuds/Malexir
Summary: 섀도우 월드에서 평범한 일상을 보내는 매그알렉





	1. 기지에서

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 기지 안, 자신의 방에서 매그너스를 생각하며 자위하는 알렉의 방에 찾아온 누군가.

 

 

기지 수장이라는 건, 때로는 연인과 함께 보낼 시간이 부족한 직책이기 마련이었다. 알렉은 매그너스의 로프트에서 함께 자지 못한다는 사실이 안타까운 듯, 자정이 지난 시각을 핸드폰으로 확인하고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 따뜻한 조명이 비추는 방 안에서 알렉은 매그너스의 맨몸을 생각했다. 거의 매일 살을 맞대고 자다 버릇 하다보니, 알렉은 옆구리에 매그너스의 온기가 없는 걸 느끼곤 살짝 서러워졌다. 아쉬운대로 매그너스 몫으로 꺼내놓은 여분의 배게를 껴안은 알렉이 시원한 감촉에 볼을 부비면서 침을 꼴깍 삼키고 아랫도리를 천천히 베개에 문지르기 시작했다. 밑을 문지르다보니 어느새 축축하게 젖어버린 속옷 때문에 알렉은 젖은 속옷을 벗어서 방바닥으로 던져버렸다. 이제 맨몸에 이불만 걸치고 있는 모양새가 된 알렉은 기지에서 성적인 행위를 할 거라는 생각은 해 본 적이 없어서 평소보다 더 빨리 흥분한 것처럼 보였다. 알렉은 성기 선단을 훑어서 모은 투명한 액을 자기 뒷구멍에 살살 문지르기 시작했다. _매그너스가 여길 문질러주면 기분 좋았는데..._ 알렉은 매그너스가 애무해주던 손길을 떠올리면서 눈을 감고 자기 구멍을 더듬기 시작했다. 미끌거리는 점액으로 뒤덮힌 입구에 알렉은 힘을 살짝 줘서 중지 손가락을 밀어넣기 시작했다. 굳은살이 박힌 궁수의 손가락은 마법사의 유려한 손가락보다 거칠었다. 알렉은 자꾸 마르는 입술을 혀를 내밀어서 침으로 적시곤 본격적으로 구멍 안에 넣은 손가락을 넣었다 빼기 시작했다. 매그너스가 쑤셔주는 게 아니라 상당히 부끄럽긴 했지만 어째서인지 성기를 만져주지 않아도 선단에서 액이 왈칵 나오는 느낌이었다. 알렉은 눈을 감고 매그너스의 단단한 어깨, 핏줄이 불거진 팔뚝, 환상적으로 잘 짜여진 복근을 상상하면서 자신의 구멍을 쑤시는 손가락을 빠르게 놀렸다. 허리가 저절로 들썩이고, 뜨거운 숨이 코를 통해서 나왔다. 자신의 허벅지를 양 옆으로 잡아 벌리고 부드러운 점막을 흉흉하게 발기한 성기로 박아주는, 황금색으로 빛나는 맹수의 눈으로 자신을 잡아먹을 듯이 내려다보는 매그너스가 보였다. 어느새 알렉은 구멍을 헤집는 손가락을 세 개로 늘렸고 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬면서 매그너스를 애타게 부르기 시작했다. 기지 안이라 큰 소리는 낼 수 없는 알렉이 발갛게 달아오른 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 허리를 들썩였다. 앞은 만져주지 않았는데도 빳빳하게 서있는 상태였다. 알렉은 열기로 인해 다시 말라버린 입술을 혀로 축이면서 허리를 들썩였고, 곧장 하얀 시트에 사정했다. 알렉은 헉헉대는 숨을 갈무리하면서 뒤를 쑤시던 손가락을 빼고 침대에 엎어져버렸다.

 

\- 매그너스가 있는 것도 아닌데 미쳤지...

 

알렉은 한숨을 쉬면서 아직 발씬거리는 아래를 옴죽이다가 느릿한 걸음으로 화장실로 향했다. 문을 누군가 노크하는 건 듣지 못한 채로.

 

*

 

알렉은 매그너스가 선물해 준 파란색 실크 가운을 걸치고 샤워실을 나왔다. 선물 상자에 샌달우드 샴푸와 함께 얌전히 포장된 것은 매그너스의 다정한 면을 보여주는 것이었다. 오늘은 매그너스를 볼 수 없으니 매그너스를 떠올리게 하는 물건으로 자신의 몸을 감싸고 자야겠다는 생각이 든 알렉이었다. 따뜻한 물로 씻고 나와서 방 안은 조금 서늘했다. _분명히 조명을 켜뒀는데..._ 방 안에는 따뜻한 주황빛 조명이 아니라, 새파란 달빛이 알렉의 방을 감싸고 있었다. 알렉은 조심스럽게 걸음을 옮기면서 협탁 옆에 놓여져있는 활을 꺼내들고 시위를 당겼다.

 

\- 고결한 천사의 핏줄이라더니, 뒤에서 이런 천박한 짓을 하고 있을 줄은 몰랐군.

\- ...정체를 밝혀.

 

알렉은 낯선 소리가 나는 쪽으로 활을 겨누고, 의자에 가만히 앉아있는 무언가를 보았다. 어두워서 잘 보이진 않았지만, 확실히 마법을 쓰는 자처럼 보였다. 기지의 보안을 어떻게 뚫은 건지는 모르겠지만, 다른 섀도우헌터들의 눈에 띄지 않고 여기까지 들어온 건 꽤 대단했다. 알렉은 활시위를 팽팽히 당기면서 아직까지 의자에 가만히 앉아있는 존재를 노려봤다. 그리고 당황했다. 팔걸이에 기대고 있는 손에는 알렉의 젖은 속옷이 들려있었기 때문이었다. 알렉이 눈에 띄게 당황한 티를 내자, 의자에 앉아있던 존재는 천천히 일어나서 알렉의 앞으로 다가왔다. 알렉이 경계하며 어두운 눈을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 그가 손가락을 튕기자 다시 방 안에 조명이 켜지면서 그의 얼굴이 드러났다. 알렉의 기억 속에 없는 얼굴이었다. 그리고 천천히 자신에게 다가오는 발걸음에서도 무언가 심상치 않은 기운을 느꼈다.

 

\- ...네 정체를 밝히고 목적을 말해. 당장!

\- 네 월록 남자친구 때문에 왔다고 해두지. 지금은.

\- ...뭐?

 

알렉은 그가 매그너스를 언급하자 심하게 당황했다. 알렉의 활시위가 흔들리는 찰나에 어느새 알렉의 지척까지 다가온 존재가 마력을 써서 알렉의 무기를 구석으로 날려버리고, 알렉의 몸도 침대 위로 던져버렸다. _망할!_ 침대 헤드에 부딪혔지만, 다행히 다칠 정도까진 아니어서 알렉은 구석에 처박혀버린 활을 눈으로 좇았다. 불행히도 한 걸음에 달려가서 잡을 정도의 거리는 아니여서 알렉은 시선을 옮겨 협탁 옆에 두는 스텔레를 잡으려고 손을 뻗었다.

 

\- 이런 씨발!

\- 그깟 막대기 없이는 아무것도 못 한다는 게 참... 안타깝군.

 

알렉이 스텔레를 잡으려는 순간에 알렉은 손목이 구속구로 묶인 것처럼 팔을 움직일 수가 없었다. 손목을 내려다보니 붉은색으로 빛나는 마력따위로 매여져 있었다. 정말 말 그대로 '막대기' 없이는 아무것도 못 하는 상황이었다. 알렉은 가까이 다가오는 그를 피해 침대 끝까지 몸을 내뺐다. 그 존재는 그런 알렉을 보고 흠, 하는 소리를 내더니 손짓 한 번으로 알렉의 가운을 벗겨버렸다. 매그너스가 준 실크 가운이 바닥에 처박히자 알렉은 분노로 눈에 열이 몰리는 걸 느꼈다. 몸이 부들부들 떨리고, 시야도 불분명했다.

 

\- 오. 겨우 이것가지고 우는 건 너무 나약한 거 아닌가?

\- ...닥쳐.

 

알렉은 맺힌 눈물 때문에 뿌옇게 번진 시야 사이로 그가 자신의 다리 사이를 파고 드는 걸 보았다. 매그너스가 아닌 다른 사람의 손이 허벅지 안쪽에 닿자 역겨움에 몸서리치며 다리를 버둥댔지만, 그것마저도 마법으로 인해서 움직일 수 없게 됐다. 알렉이 반항하는 걸 강제로 멈춘 존재는 침대에 나신으로 널부러져 있는 네피림의 모습이 마음에 든 듯, 흡족하게 웃으며 알렉의 허벅지를 만지던 손을 미끄러뜨려 엉덩이 사이의 구멍을 손가락으로 매만지기 시작했다. 알렉이 목에 핏대를 세우면서 악에 받쳐 소리를 지르거나 말거나 그는 아직 축축한 알렉의 구멍 안으로 손가락을 집어넣었다.

알렉은 정말 미칠 노릇이었다. 매그너스를 떠올리면서 평화로운 시간을 가졌을 뿐인데, 갑자기 안면도 없는 악마 같은 놈이 자기 방으로 처들어와서 따먹힐 위기에 처해 있었으니까. 구멍을 넓히는 손가락이 두 개, 세 개로 늘어가는데, 알렉은 몸을 움직일 수도 없어서 겨우 팔을 들어 제 눈을 가려버렸다. _매그너스가 아니라면 죽어버리는 게 나아_. 알렉은 매그너스의 이름을 중얼거리면서 흐느꼈다.

 

\- ...렉. 알렉!

\- 흐으. 매, 매그너스?

 

알렉은 귓가에 들리는 익숙한 목소리에 눈을 가리던 팔을 치워내고 자신의 위에 있는 존재를 쳐다봤다. 매그너스가 걱정하는 표정으로 알렉의 구멍에 손가락을 넣은 채 자신을 내려다보고 있었다. _이게 무슨 상황이지?_ 알렉은 정말 의아한 표정으로 방 안 이곳저곳을 둘러봤다. 얼굴도 모르는 악마 같은 놈은 온데간데 없고, 매그너스만 존재했다.

 

\- ...뭐예요? 뭐야, 이거 뭐예요? 그 새끼 어디갔어요?

\- 그게... 내 천사, 화내지 말고 들어줘.

 

_그 새끼가... 나였어._ 매그너스는 죽을 죄를 지은 사람처럼 고개를 푹 숙이고 알렉에게 말했다. 알렉은 매그너스의 손가락이 자신의 안에 있다는 사실도 잊고 벌떡 일어나 앉아서 매그너스를 노려봤다.

 

\- ...그러니까, 애초부터 내 방에 들어온 게 당신이었다고요?

\- ...응.

\- 왜 그런 건데요?!

\- ...좀 색다른, 뭐, 그런 거 있잖아.

 

알렉의 추궁에 매그너스가 기어들어가는 목소리로 알렉의 눈치를 보면서 우물쭈물 말했다. 알렉은 한숨을 폭 내쉬면서 어깨를 움츠리고 있는 매그너스를 한결 누그러진 시선으로 쳐다봤다. 매그너스는 민망한 듯 헛기침을 하면서 알렉의 볼에 가볍게 입맞췄다. 알렉은 그런 매그너스를 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 째려보다가 입술에 뽀뽀하는 매그너스의 윗 입술을 짧게 빨아들였다.

 

\- 다시는 이런 거 하지 마요. 알겠어요?

\- ...알겠어, 내 천사.

 

_그럼 이건 해도 돼?_ 매그너스가 알렉의 귓볼을 빨아들이고 다시 알렉의 구멍을 헤집으면서 능글맞게 귓가에 속삭이자, 순식간에 얼굴이 달아오른 알렉이 매그너스의 허리에 다리를 감으면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그너스는 알렉의 허락이 떨어지자마자 이미 풀어진 구멍을 몇 번 더 손가락으로 쑤셔주곤 어디선가 젤을 소환해서 알렉의 엉덩이 사이에 들이부었다. 차가운 액체가 엉덩이 골을 타고 흐르자, 알렉은 움찔거리면서 몸을 떨다가 매그너스의 단단한 어깨를 손으로 부드럽게 감싸안았다. 

 

\- 아읏. 흐...

 

매그너스의 성기가 알렉의 젖은 입구를 뚫고 천천히 들어오자, 알렉이 숨을 내쉬면서 매그너스를 꽉 껴안았다. 매그너스도 그런 알렉을 마주보고 안아주면서 끝까지 성기를 밀어넣었다. 자신을 채워주는 감각에 알렉은 자기도 모르게 엉덩이를 들썩이면서 매그너스를 움직임을 조르기 시작했다. 매그너스는 그런 알렉의 엉덩이를 토닥여주곤 갑작스럽게 허리를 빠르게 처올렸다. 상상만 하고 있던 매그너스의 흉흉한 성기가 자신의 안을 꿰뚫자, 알렉은 매그너스의 귀에 콧소리 섞인 신음을 내면서 매그너스와 떨어지기 싫은 듯이 다리로 휘감은 매그너스의 허리를 더 조였다. 

매그너스는 오늘따라 자신의 안을 꽉꽉 조여무는 알렉 덕분에 평소보다 빨리 온 사정감을 참아야 했다. 자신의 어깨에 열락으로 뜨겁게 달아오른 볼을 문지르면서 교성을 내뱉은 알렉의 표정은 안 봐도 야할 게 뻔했다. 매그너스는 자신을 꽉 붙들고 있는 알렉의 귓가에 따뜻한 숨을 불어주면서 알렉의 고개를 자신의 어깨에서 잠시 떨어지게 했다. 매그너스의 예상대로 쾌감에 물든 알렉의 발갛게 달아오른 얼굴은 절경이었다. 축축하고 따뜻한 알렉의 내벽을 마구 쑤셔박던 매그너스가 알렉의 신음이 더 날카롭게 변하는 부분을 찾아서 집요하게 찌르기 시작하자, 알렉은 허벅지를 덜덜 떨면서 뚝뚝 끊기는 가느다란 목소리로 매그너스의 이름을 불러댔다.

 

\- 힉, 매그, 매그너스, 아! 죽을, 것, 같은, 흐으응!

\- ...읏! 알렉, 아가, 내 천사.

 

절정이 가까워졌는지 문장을 끝마치지 못한 채로 매그너스의 입술을 찾으면서 신음하는 알렉은 온몸을 덜덜 떨면서 매그너스를 꽉 껴안았다. 매그너스는 자신의 입술을 할짝이면서 품 안에 안겨오는 알렉을 끌어안고 속도를 올리면서 다른 손으로 쿠퍼액을 흘리고 있는 알렉의 성기도 같이 잡아 빠르게 흔들어줬다. 그 손길에 알렉은 흐느끼면서 구멍을 조였다 풀길 반복하다가 이내 매그너스의 손바닥 안에 사정했다. 사정하면서 매그너스의 성기를 잘라먹을 듯이 조여대는 알렉 덕분에 매그너스도 알렉이 사정하고 난 뒤, 곧장 알렉의 안에 그대로 정액을 싸버리고 성기를 빼냈다. 마찰 때문에 붉게 달아오른 알렉의 구멍에서 하얀 액체가 쏟아져 나오는 광경을 매그너스는 가장 좋아했다.

침대에 쓰러져서 절정의 여운을 느끼던 알렉을 안아들고 욕조에 내려놓은 매그너스가 따뜻한 물을 받아주며 부스스하게 뻗친 알렉의 앞머리를 다정하게 넘겨줬다. 사랑이 가득 담긴 눈동자를 마주하면서 수줍게 웃어보인 알렉이 매그너스의 손을 잡았다.

 

\- ...같이 씻어요, 매그너스.

 

매그너스가 그런 알렉의 손을 잡아주면서 고개를 끄덕이다가 갑자기 생각난 게 있는지 만면에 장난기가 가득한 얼굴로 잠시 기다리라는 말만 남기고는 샤워실을 빠져나갔다. 밖에서 무언가 덜그럭거리는 소리에 알렉이 키득거리면서 반쯤 받아진 물을 찰박였다. 오 분정도 지났을까, 밖이 조용해지자 알렉은 매그너스가 뭘 하고 있는지 궁금해져서 조심스럽게 샤워실 문을 열었다. 정면에 바로 보이는 침대는 매그너스가 깨끗이 정리했는지 단정하게 정돈되어 있었고, 이불 위에는 붉은 장미 꽃잎과 함께 알렉의 휴대전화가 놓여져 있었다. _또 뭘 하려구._ 알렉이 꽃잎 위에 올려져있는 휴대폰을 집어들자, 기다렸다는 듯이 전화벨이 울리기 시작했다.

 

**‘MAGNUS <3’**

 

화면에 뜬 매그너스의 이름에 알렉은 웃음기를 숨긴 목소리로 전화를 받았다. _여보세요?_

 

\- 안 자고 있었던 거야, 내 천사?

\- 아이 참. 장난치지 말고 빨리 들어와요. 물 다 받아졌어요.

 

알렉은 행복이 묻어나는 목소리로 꽃잎이 뿌려진 침대 위에 누워서 휴대폰을 귀에 가까이 붙였다.

 

\- ...그게 무슨 말이야, 알렉산더?

\- 네? 같이 씻으려고 물 받아놨잖아요.

 

매그너스의 반응에 알렉은 당황한 기색을 숨기지 못하다가 물이 가득 받아진 욕조의 표면이 찰랑이는 걸 보고 왠지 모를 불안감을 느껴야 했다. _알렉. 알렉산더?_ 전화기 속 매그너스가 알렉의 목소리가 들리지 않자, 걱정스러운 말투로 알렉의 이름을 불러댔다. 알렉은 욕조에 시선을 고정한 채로 휴대폰을 고쳐쥐다가 생각했다. 자신의 연인인 매그너스는 자신을 알렉산더라고 불렀다.

 

\- 알렉산더, 내 천사. 무슨 일 있는 거야? 내가 기지로 갈게.

\- ...아니, 아니에요. 잠깐 꿈을 꿨나봐요.

 

_걱정하지 말고 아침에 봐요._ 알렉은 매그너스와의 통화를 끝내고 정적이 깃든 방에서 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. _...그럼 아까 그건 누구였지?_ 알렉의 엉덩이 사이에서 흐르는 정액이 아까 일어난 일이 꿈이 아니었다는 걸 증명하고 있었다. 알렉의 심장이 불안함으로 쿵쾅거리는 소리가 방을 타고 울리는 것 같았다.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

알렉은 날이 밝자마자 충혈된 눈으로 제이스를 찾았다. **제이스, 제이스!** 알렉이 형형한 눈으로 자신에게 다가오는 걸 본 제이스는 자기도 모르게 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 어떻게 된 일인지 불침번이었던 자신보다 더 피곤해 보이는 알렉의 어깨에 제이스는 손을 얹고 토닥거렸다.

 

\- 너 새벽에 매그너스 봤어?

\- 어. 네가 방에 들어가고 나서 얼마 안 있다가 나한테 네 방 어디냐고 물어보던데?

\- ...매그너스가 내 방이 어디인지 물어봤다고?

 

제이스의 대답에 더 무서워진 표정으로 자신을 뚫어져라 보는 알렉 때문에 제이스는 소름이 돋았는지 자신의 팔뚝을 몇 번 쓸어내렸다. _매그너스는 내 침실을 안다. 매그너스가 기지에 올 때마다 자주 쉬던 곳이 내 방이었으니까._ 알렉은 아까보다 굳은 표정을 필 생각도 못 한 채로 제이스에게 다시 물었다.

 

\- 뭐 이상하다거나 그런 점은 없었고?

\- 딱히...? 야식 먹으라면서 나한테 샌드위치를 주고 가긴 했지.

 

 _그거 엄청 맛있더라. 혹시나 해서 네 것도 남겨 뒀... 알렉!_ 제이스의 외침을 뒤로하고 기지를 나온 알렉이 불안한 듯이 아랫입술을 짓씹으면서 휴대폰을 들고 수신 목록을 찾아봤다.

 

\- ...뭐야?

 

분명히 새벽에 장미 꽃잎이 뿌려진 침대 위에서 매그너스의 전화를 받았었는데, 알렉의 휴대폰 수신 전화 목록에는 매그너스의 이름이 없었다. _이거 이상하네, 이상해._ 알렉이 심각한 표정으로 중얼거리면서 매그너스의 로프트로 발걸음을 향하려고 할 때, 뒤에서 매그너스의 목소리가 들렸다.

 

\- 알렉!

 

매그너스는 걸음이 빠른 알렉을 따라잡기 위해 뛰어왔는지 조금 흐트러진 머리카락을 정리하지도 못한 채로 알렉의 팔을 잡았다. 최대한 침착함을 유지하려 한 알렉이 매그너스에게 웃어 보였다. 매그너스가 그런 알렉을 걱정스럽게 쳐다보기 전까진.

 

\- 새벽에 이상한 꿈을 꾼 거야?

\- ...아! 그거요. 그거, 그, 그냥 꿈에 매그너스 당신이 나와서 그런 거였어요.

 

 **엄청 현실적인 꿈이었거든요!** 알렉이 어색하게 웃으면서 매그너스에게 대답하자, 매그너스는 의아한 표정을 잠깐 짓다가 다시 평소대로 부드럽게 미소 지으면서 알렉의 머리카락을 매만져줬다. 

 

\- 이왕 나왔으니까 아침 데이트 어때?

\- ...좋아요.

 

알렉은 기지 근처의 브런치 카페에서 매그너스와 여유로운 아침 식사를 먹었다. 아침잠이 많은 편이라 꾸물대다가 겨우 기지 식당에서 대충 때우는 게 알렉의 아침 일과 중에 하나였는데, 매그너스와 함께 밖에서 따뜻한 햇살을 맞으면서 커피 한 잔과 팬케이크, 신선한 과일을 먹는 건 정말 기분 좋은 일이었다. 알렉이 풀어진 표정으로 팬케이크 위에 시럽을 왕창 뿌려서 먹는 걸 귀엽다는 듯이 보는 매그너스의 접시에는 베이컨 몇 장과 계란 하나가 그대로 있었다.

 

\- 당신은 안 먹을 거예요?

\- 응? 나 먹고 있어, 알렉.

 

알렉의 물음에 매그너스는 포크를 흔들어 보이면서 베이컨을 작은 조각으로 썰어 자신의 입으로 가져다댔다. 평소보다 기운이 없어 보이는 매그너스 때문에 알렉도 팬케이크를 썰던 나이프를 내려놓고 매그너스를 걱정스러운 듯 쳐다봤다. 그 시선을 느꼈는지, 매그너스는 포크를 내려놓고 테이블 냅킨으로 자신의 입을 두어 번 훔쳤다. 

 

\- 네가 새벽에 이상한 일을 당한 건 아닌지 걱정돼서 말이야.

\- ...이상한 꿈이긴 했죠, 확실히.

\- 꿈인 거 맞아, 내 천사? 되게 이상한 목소리여서 엄청 걱정했어.

 

순식간에 알렉에 대한 걱정으로 불안한 표정을 짓는 매그너스의 손을 부드럽게 잡아주면서 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. _네. 꿈이었어요._ 알렉은 매그너스와 시선을 맞추다가 눈을 내리깔면서 작게 헛기침을 했다. 아무일도 없었던 거면 다행이고. 매그너스가 그런 알렉과 시선을 맞추려다가 다정함이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 목소리로 알렉의 뺨을 한차례 쓸어주곤 베이컨을 마저 먹었다.

알렉은 애인에게 거짓말을 하는 자신이 갑자기 거북해져서 포크를 내려놓았다. 매그너스가 계란 노른자를 묻힌 빵을 입에 넣다가 식기가 부딪히는 소리에 고개를 들어 알렉을 쳐다봤다. 화장실에 좀 다녀올게요. 알렉이 자신을 바라보는 매그너스와 도저히 눈을 마주칠 수 없어서 눈을 한 번 꾹 감았다 뜨고는 자리를 박차고 일어나서 식당 뒷편에 있는 화장실로 들어갔다.

 

\- 헉, 허억...

 

알렉은 속이 얹히는 느낌에 수돗물을 받아서 입을 헹구곤 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 봤다. _감히 매그너스에게 거짓말을 한 거야? 영혼의 검에 대해서 거짓말했던 것도 모자라서 또 역겨운 짓을 하는 거야?_ 거울에 비친 피곤한 알렉이 자신을 비웃으면서 말을 거는 것 같았다. 알렉은 찬물로 세수를 하고 한결 맑아진 정신으로 다시 거울을 쳐다봤다. 매그너스한테 털어놓는 거야. **그는 내 연인이니까.**

알렉이 매그너스에게 새벽에 일어났던 일을 모두 고백하려고 다짐하던 찰나에 알렉에게 종이가 타는 소리와 함께 불꽃 전언이 도착했다. 

 

\- ...매그너스 손글씨잖아.

 

알렉의 손에 잡힌 손바닥만한 쪽지에는 급하게 갈겨쓴 듯한 모양새의 필기체가 적혀있었다.

 

**‘알렉산더, 네가 말하고 있는 건 내가 아니야. 빨리 내 집으로 와줘. 부탁이야.’**

 

알렉은 정말 미쳐버릴 지경이었다. 화장실 밖에서 _알렉, 괜찮은 거야?_ 하는 매그너스의 목소리가 들려왔고, 쪽지에는 매그너스의 손글씨로 써진 것이 분명한 게 들려있었으니까. 알렉은 쪽지를 바지 주머니에 급하게 쑤셔넣고 화장실 문을 열고 나가서 그 앞에 서있는 매그너스ㅡ매그너스가 아닐지도 모르는 사람ㅡ에게 웃어보였다. 어쨌든 빨리 매그너스의 로프트로 가봐야 할 것 같았다.

*

 

\- 근데 어디서 타는 냄새가 나는 것 같지 않아?

\- ...사, 사실 제이스한테 방금 불꽃 전언이 왔거든요! 빨리 기지로 가봐야 돼요.

\- 너희 원래 핸드폰으로 연락하지 않았니?

 

매그너스의 물음에 알렉은 등을 타고 식은땀이 흐르는 게 느껴졌다. 생각해보니 지금 같이 있는 매그너스는 알렉산더라고 부르지도 않았고, 평소보다 태도가 다르게 느껴졌다. 외양은 똑같은데, 뭔가, 뭔가 이상했다. 알렉은 이번에는 자신의 감을 백 퍼센트 믿기로 했다. _내가 기지까지 데려다줄게._ 매그너스의 말에 알렉은 뻐근한 목을 삐걱거리면서 고개를 끄덕였다.

카페에서 기지까지 먼 거리도 아니었기 때문에 매그너스와 알렉은 몇 분 걷지도 않아서 기지 앞에 도착했다. 알렉은 같이 걸어온 매그너스에게 최대한 어색해보이지 않게 웃어주곤 재빨리 기지 안으로 들어갔다. 매그너스는 기지 안으로 들어가는 알렉을 최대한 오래 눈에 담은 뒤, 싸늘한 표정을 지었다. _매그너스 베인..._ 자신의 이름을 중얼거리며 이를 꽉 깨문 매그너스는 어디론가 빠르게 걸음을 옮겼다.

 

 **클레리! 클레리 페어차일드!** 알렉은 기지 안으로 들어서자마자 뛰어다니면서 클레리를 찾기 시작했다. 알렉의 큰 목소리에 이지가 샌드위치를 손에 든 채로 클레리와 함께 식당에서 나왔다.

 

\- 헉, 헉. 클레리... 나 포털 좀 열어줘.

\- ...포탈? 어디로?

\- 매그너스네 집으로.

 

의아한 표정으로 알렉을 쳐다본 클레리와 이지가 별꼴이라는 듯이 시선 교환을 했다. _알렉... 혹시 매그너스랑 싸웠어?_ 이지의 물음에 알렉이 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬면서 고개를 저었다.

 

\- 매그너스가... 매그너스가 이상해. 나한테 불꽃 전언까지 보냈다고.

\- 정확히 뭐가 이상한 건데?

 

이지의 물음에 알렉은 자기 바지 주머니에서 쪽지를 꺼내서 두 여자에게 보여줬다. 클레리가 쪽지를 자세히 들여다보고 알렉과 마찬가지로 심각한 얼굴로 바뀐 채, 이거 이상한데. 라고 중얼거렸다. 이지는 뭔가 심각함을 느꼈는지 세라프 검을 칼집에 매달고 왔다.

 

\- 자. 일단 무슨 일인지는 모르겠지만, 같이 가.

 

알렉의 활과 화살, 클레리의 듀얼 킨젤까지 챙겨온 이지가 무기를 각자에게 나눠주면서 알렉과 클레리를 수장실으로 이끌었다. 알렉은 결연한 표정을 짓고 있는 이지에게 고개를 한차례 끄덕이고 수장실로 들어갔다. 문을 닫고 클레리가 포털룬을 그리자 바람과 함께 빛나는 포털이 열렸다. 세 명의 전사들은 서로 눈빛을 교환하곤 같이 포털에 뛰어들었다.

매그너스의 로프트 문 앞에 도착한 일행은 안에서 무언가 깨지는 소리와 함께 누군가 고통스러운 신음을 내는 걸 들었다. 알렉이 문고리를 잡아 돌리려고 하는데, 문은 단단히 잠겨있었다. 망연자실한 표정으로 알렉이 매그너스의 이름을 부르며 소리질렀다. 클레리가 그런 알렉을 옆으로 치워내고 룬을 하나 그려서 잠겨진 문을 부쉈다. 쾅! 하는 소리와 함께 산산조각 난 문을 열고 세 명의 섀도우헌터들이 매그너스의 집 안으로 들이닥쳤다.

 

\- 매그너스!

\- 맙소사. 매그너스가 두 명이야!

 

알렉과 이지가 거실에서 마력 다툼을 하고 있는 두 명의 매그너스들을 보고 차례대로 소리를 질렀고, 클레리는 단검 하나를 매그너스 쪽으로 날렸다. 바닥에 엎어져서 공격을 막고 있는 매그너스의 위에서 시뻘건 마력구로 그를 공격하는 매그너스가 날아오는 단검을 보고 마력으로 쳐냈다.

 

\- 내 천사!

\- 알렉산더!

 

알렉을 거의 동시에 본 매그너스들이 차례대로 알렉을 불렀다. 알렉은 활시위를 팽팽하게 당긴 채로 바닥에 쓰러져있는 매그너스 쪽으로 가서 공격 마법을 쓰고 있던 매그너스에게 활을 겨눴다. 매그너스가 그런 알렉을 멍하게 보고 있을 때를 노려서 이지가 손목에 감겨있던 채찍을 날려 매그너스의 두 손을 결박했다. 매그너스의 손목이 묶이자, 클레리가 단검을 매그너스의 목에 겨누면서 싸움은 끝났다.

알렉은 뺨에 상처가 난 채로 땀을 흘리고 있는 매그너스를 보호하면서 두 손이 묶인 매그너스를 노려봤다. 알렉은 자신에게 기댄 채로 숨을 고르는 매그너스를 불렀다.

 

\- 대체 저놈은 뭐죠, 매그너스?

\- 아무래도 다른 차원에서 넘어온 나... 같아.

 

 **당장 이거 풀어! 알렉!** 이지의 채찍에 묶인 손을 버둥대면서 소리지르는 매그너스는 광기가 서린 눈동자로 알렉을 보고 있었다. 알렉은 그런 매그너스와 시선을 맞추다가 이내 자신의 매그너스ㅡ다행히 많이 다치진 않은 모양인지 매그너스는 손목을 한번 털어내고 다른 차원의 자신을 묘한 표정으로 보고 있었다ㅡ를 찬찬히 살펴봤다. 왜 알아채지 못 했을까. _내 매그너스는 풍기는 분위기 자체가 다른데._ 알렉은 자신을 자책하기 시작했다.

알렉의 표정이 굳어지는 걸 본 이지가 클레리와 함께 구속된 매그너스의 팔을 연행하듯 양쪽에서 잡은 채로 일단 감옥에 가둬둘게. 라고 말하곤 클레리와 포탈을 타고 사라졌다. 정리정돈이 깔끔하게 되어있던 매그너스의 집이 싸움 때문인지 여기저기 부서져 있었다. 매그너스는 머리가 아픈지 자신의 얼굴을 손바닥으로 감싸 한 차례 쓸어내리고는 알렉의 목덜미를 손으로 부드럽게 매만졌다. 알렉은 그 손길에 안정감을 느끼곤 자신도 한숨을 내쉰 뒤, 매그너스와 함께 끄트머리가 찢어져있는 소파에 앉았다.

 

\- ...기분이 이상해, 알렉산더.

\- 왜요?

\- 저건 나잖아. 다른 차원에 멀쩡히 존재하는 매그너스 베인 말이야.

 

알렉은 매그너스의 말에 섣불리 고개를 끄덕일 수도, 저을 수도 없었다. 물론 저놈ㅡ알렉은 다른 차원의 매그너스를 그렇게 부르기로 정했다ㅡ은 나의 매그너스가 아니었지만, 매그너스의 말대로 ‘매그너스 베인’이 맞기도 했다. 매그너스가 어떤 생각을 하는진 정확히 알 수 없었지만, 알렉은 매그너스의 어깨를 감싸주면서 그와 눈을 맞췄다. 마음 속이 복잡한지, 매그너스는 심란한 표정으로 알렉을 바라봤고, 알렉은 그런 매그너스에게 길게 입맞춰줬다.

 

\- 그래도 나는 모든 매그너스 베인이 알렉 라이트우드랑 사귄다는 사실이 마음에 드는걸요.

\- 알렉산더...

 

매그너스는 어린 애인의 말에 힘이 빠진 듯, 웃으면서 알렉의 머리카락을 헤집었다. 매그너스의 손길에 알렉은 키득거리면서 그의 허리춤에 파고 들었다. _그럼 새벽에 나랑 섹스한 매그너스는 다른 차원의 매그너스였단 말이지..._ 알렉은 매그너스의 가슴팍에 고개를 기댄 채로 짧은 생각에 빠졌다. 이것도 다른 사람이랑 섹스한 걸로 쳐야 하나? 근데 저놈도 매그너스잖아. 알렉은 꼬리에 꼬리를 무는 생각 때문에 미간을 찌푸리다가 자신의 눈썹 사이를 손가락으로 눌러 펴주는 매그너스를 보면서 씩 웃었다.

 

\- 그런데 말이야, 알렉산더. 그 차원의 매그너스와 알렉산더도 행복했을까?

\- 당연한 거 아니에요? 매그너스랑 알렉이 만난 건데!

\- 그렇겠지?

\- 아마도 그렇겠죠.

집안이 조용해지자, 매그너스는 한숨을 돌린 듯, 숨을 내쉬고는 손가락을 튕겨 흩어진 물건들을 정리했다. 알렉은 매그너스의 유려한 손짓을 홀린 듯이 쳐다보다가 자신을 바라보는 매그너스와 눈을 길게 마주면서 매그너스의 입술에 자신의 입술을 깊게 맞췄다. 아직 소파의 끄트머리는 찢어져 있었지만, 한낮의 평화로움이 매그너스의 로프트를 감싸고 있었다.


End file.
